Christmas Time With Zack
by Scorpio113
Summary: To say Angeal was annoyed with Zack was an understatement. Who the hell stays up till 2 am just to decorate? And ofcourse his no good friends just HAD to go along with his crazy schemes. Some OOC-ness ZackxOC CloudxOC AngealxOC -ish  Flash fic


Angeal gave a little growl as he stood upon the ladder. It was two am in the morning and he was stuck hanging up various decorations around the ShinRa building, seeing as how Zack had the bright idea that they had to _decorate _for the Christmas holidays. For crying out loud, they were SOLDIERS! Killing machines! They didn't stay up till two in the morning to hang mistletoe and other Christmas crap around the building. Genesis, of course, supported Zack's idea fully. Now he was stuck listening to his red head friend bark out orders for where t place things.

"No, no, no! The tinsel goes on the tree _before _you put on the lights. Angeal a little more to the left…no, no, to the right now…a little more…perfect!"

Angeal glared at Genesis. He was tired, sore, and in desperate need of a bath. He wanted noting to do with this! The sound of the elevator door opening caught Angeal's attention and he turned to face the new arrivals. Sephiroth and Zack walked out of the elevator, along with his girl friends little sister Kageko trailing behind.

"Holy fuck Zack!" she exclaimed, as she set the box she was carrying down "What the fuck did you _buy?_" the box fell to the floor with a heavy 'thump!' as Kageko dropped her loan in order to pull her long blond hair up into a pony tail. Zack grinned at her.

"Oh you know this and that" he said with his trade mark grin.

Kageko rolled her emerald green eyes. "What are you doing making a lady carry that heavy thing anyway?" she asked as she took off her coat and began to help Angeal with hanging up the remaining Christmas decorations.

"Lady? What lady? Where?" Sephiroth teased "I don't see a lady. I _do _see a butch with a bad temper and a foul mouth"

Kageko turned around to glare at him. "Fuck you" she said grumpily, "If it weren't for the fact that you're my boss, could kick my ass as well as deduct pay, I would totally throttle you across this room".

Sephiroth snickered as he went to stand by Genesis. "Hey babe" he greeted as he pressed his lips against the red heads briefly before pulling back and offering a smile. Genesis smiled back and continued to issue his orders.

"How the fuck did I get dragged into this again?" Kageko asked as she handed up plastic snowflakes up to Angeal.

"Because you lo~ve me" Zack replied in a sing song voice as he pranced around the room flinging faux snow about at random.

_That's going to become a hazard later_ Angeal thought as he eyed the false snow that was scattered along the slippery floors of the hallway. Yukiko, Kageko's twin sister walked into the room.

"Oi!" Kageko called out, annoyed "Why the fuck ain't you helping' out? Huh?"

Yukiko smiled sweetly to her twin. "I wrapping presents" she responded as she walked towards one of the boxes that Zack, Seph and Kageko had brought in. Rummaging around, Yukiko gave a triumphant cry as she drew her hand out of the box, holding a new package of tape in her hand. "Got you, yah little bugger" she said before rising to her feet and waking off.

Suddenly Genesis' voice caught his attention.

"Aw! Zack and Yukiko are underneath the mistletoe! They have to kiss!"

A murderous look crossed Kageko's face when he went to get a quick glance. Zack and Yukiko were standing underneath the green and white ball of mistletoe looking very awkward. Zack risked a glance at Cloud and shivered at the dark glare that was shot his way. The raven haired man leaned down; about to press his lips against the lips of the smaller woman when something hot hit the back of his head before rolling off and landing on the floor. The smell of something burning permeated the air and everyone in the room turned to look at the ball of mistletoe that had now been reduced to nothing but ashes. Shifting their gaze from the pile of ashes on the floor to the form of the smirking blond, everyone gave Kageko a shocked look.

She gave them all a sweet smile. "What mistletoe?" She asked innocently.


End file.
